Day 2: 9:00pm-10:00pm/India
| author = Bhavani Iyer & Udayan Bhat | director = Rensil D'Silva & Abhinay Deo }} Amar Mane Shinde gives Aditya Singhania an ultimatum over the affair between Prithvi and his wife, and Naina spots an opportunity to get back into Aditya's inner circle. Dhruv Awasthi delays the virus deal while he considers Roshan Sherchan's new offer,and Jai Singh Rathod attempts to contact the ATU with the help of Maya. Episode guide The following takes place between 9:00pm and 10:00pm. Events occur in real time. 09:00:10 receives Jai's call]] Jai Singh Rathod dials his phone and Gyan Thakkar picks up the call, as Nikhil Kamath counts down from 5 to start the assault. Gyan lets the others at the ATU listen in on the call, and they hear Jai saying not to make any mistakes in haste. Shibani Mallick tells Kamath to stand down, and the Delta Team retreats from their position. Siddharth Saigal has Jai's call patched through to Kamath. Dhruv Awasthi tells Jai to stay out of their discussions, and Jai asks how old he is. He explains to Dhruv that when he was his age he arrested or killed thousands of criminals, but never blabbered about it. He says that Dhruv doesn't have any other option, and should agree to Roshan's new terms or leave. shouts at Dhruv]] Dhruv appeals to Haroon, asking how he could let Jai humiliate him in front of his men, and Haroon shouts at him, saying he has crossed a line. Haroon then cancels the deal and leaves angrily. Roshan tells Dhruv not to take Haroon seriously, and to consider his offer. Roshan then leaves with Jai. The call to the ATU is ended. hugs Antara Mane Shinde]] Prithvi Singhania enters a parking garage and greets Antara Mane Shinde with a hug. She tells him she has decided that she is leaving Amar, and he tells her he is glad. She says she will do it the next morning, as she wants to tell him to his face. As Prithvi kisses her forehead, Khosla photographs them from across the garage. Naina Singhania then receives a call from Khosla asking to meet. She tells him that his documents on Devyani Bhowmick didn't help her much, and he tells her that his new information will ensure her position in the PMO permanently, and Prithvi will be ousted forever. She agrees to meet him. arrives at Amar Mane Shinde's house]] Aditya Singhania's motorcade then arrives at Amar Mane Shinde's house and he goes inside to meet him. Amar says that he wanted his wife in the meeting to explain things personally, and Aditya asks him to get to the point. Amar then plays a slideshow of photos of Prithvi in various romantic situations with Amar's wife. Aditya is shocked. Amar explains that it has been going on for 6 months, and he has more evidence. He says that if Prithvi were not Aditya's brother, he would be dead by now, and Aditya tells him not to threaten his family. Amar says Aditya must fire Prithvi from the PMO, and expel him from the country, in the next hour, or he will withdraw his support from the government and Aditya will lose power, and his health bill. tells Aditya to fire Prithvi]] Aditya says this is a personal family matter and Amar should talk it out with Prithvi. Amar is adamant, and says he has called a press conference in an hour, and if Prithvi has not been fired by that time he will address him as Aditya rather than . leaves the exchange]] Nikhil Kamath watches from afar as Haroon accuses Jai and Roshan of messing up the deal. Roshan tells him to trust them, and one of Dhruv's men calls them back inside. They enter the ruins, as Mehr leaves with the virus. Dhruv tells them that he needs some time to consider, and will be in touch. He then leaves with his men, and Haroon asks Roshan if he is happy. Kamath watches as everyone leaves the area, and informs Saigal. considers his next move]] Saigal tells him to discreetly follow the man in the suit, then confronts people at ATU angrily asking how they let the virus get away. Shibani explains that they couldn't hear the talking properly, and something must have caused Jai to tell them to wait. Vedant Acharya mentions that it all seemed to perfect, having everyone in one place, as if they knew they would get caught. Saigal tells Kamath to keep following Dhruv from a safe distance, as they are following the Sherchans via Jai's tracker. Saigal then tells Shibani that they need to know what Jai is doing, and tells Gyan to call Haroon. Gyan does so, and Haroon notices his phone is gone. Jai passes the phone to him, but he rejects the call. Veer Singh Rathod then enters the room with Kiran and Raj Singh Bhakta. sees the photos of Prithvi and Antara]] Naina arrives at the PMO parking garage and tells her driver to bring Khosla to the visitor's room in 5 minutes. A guard then tells Naina that on the PM's orders she is unable to enter the building. Naina then goes over to Khosla's car and asks for his news, telling him she has been barred from entering. Khosla then shows her the pictures of Prithvi and Antara, and Naina starts to laugh, calling Prithvi a fool. She then makes a call to him. In a boardroom, the pharmaceutical lobby waits, wondering why Aditya called them back. Bhisham Bhowmick is skeptical that he has changed his mind on the health bill, and Navneet enters to tell them Aditya will be with them shortly. speaks to Kiran Rathod about her father]] At the ATU, Veer and Kiran Rathod find out from Gyan Thakkar that their father was undercover all along. Veer asks if his relationship with Maya was part of the plan, and Gyan does not answer. Veer says that he knew it, and leaves. Gyan tells Kiran to get some rest, and she asks if Jai is alright. Gyan says that he is fine, and leaves. The Sherchans arrive home, and Haroon asks to speak to Roshan alone. 09:20:19...09:20:20...09:20:21...09:20:22... 09:27:02 speaks to Naina]] Prithvi Singhania returns to the parking garage and tells Naina that Aditya doesn't want her at the PMO right now. She says Antara's name and asks him what he was thinking. Prithvi tells her it is none of her business, but she explains Amar called Aditya to talk about the affair. Prithvi gets in the car. She tells him that Mane Shinde can do anything, and that Antara is not as innocent as she looks. Prithvi protests, and Naina realises that he is in love with her. Naina tells him that she can help the situation, as only she can defang Mane Shinde, and both he and Aditya do not have the time to deal with it. Navneet then comes and tells Prithvi that Aditya wants to see him, and as he leaves he tells the guard to let Naina in when he says so. speaks to his brother]] Haroon tells Roshan he was happy to remain at Roshan's side, but when he went to prison he had no choice but to grow up and run the gang, and get Roshan out of prison. He said he thought Roshan would be proud and see that he had grown up, but realises now that Roshan will never believe that. Roshan says it is his responsibility to look after Haroon, and now he is out he must take over. He commends Haroon for his work, but says he needs to call the shots now. Roshan talks through his business tactics, and explains to Haroon that promises are made to be broken. Kamath explains to Siddharth Saigal that they have lost Dhruv. Saigal orders him back to base, calling him an idiot. brings water to her father]] Maya brings Omkar a drink of water, telling him that the Sherchans are back. Omkar tells her she can't be seen with him, and that she hopes Jai will not break her trust. She assures him Jai has a plan, and then they overhear Balraj giving orders to Maan Singh. Maya leaves, and makes her way down the path. Suddenly Jai jumps out and grabs her, taking her into a corner. She asks if they can leave now, but he explains the deal is still going on. He asks for a phone, and she says she will try and get one as Haroon broke hers. confronts Prithvi about the affair]] Aditya asks Prithvi why he hid the relationship with Antara, and Prithvi explains that things were too complicated and he didn't have time to tell him. Prithvi says he met her at the German Embassy in , and found out that her marriage was a loveless compromise, and Amar would assault her. He says that their relationship began as a friendship but became something more, and Antara got scared. He says he was going to tell Aditya, and asks him not to be angry with him. Aditya says he is happy for him, and they hug. Aditya says he will not fire Prithvi from the party, and Prithvi says he will have to do something about the threat. He leaves the room and gets out his phone to call Amar, but cannot get through. steals Balraj's phone]] Balraj lights a cigarette as Maya approaches him. She says she needs some fresh air and sees his phone in his pocket. She asks for a cigarette and as he lights it, she takes the phone from his pocket. She then tells him Haroon doesn't like her smoking, so gives it back to him. As she leaves, Balraj says he will save the cigarette forever. Roshan is stoking the fire as Jai explains that Dhruv will be fine with 20 billion rupees as a price. Roshan wonders whether Jai has really changed, and Haroon worries that Dhruv will not call. Roshan says if he doesn't then they can still leave the country, but he will call. looks at a photo of her son]] Shibani Mallick calls her mother Nupur and asks after Kabir. She says he has been restless because of his cold, but she has given him homeopathy medicine and called Dr. Sarkar. Kabir hugs a picture of his mother, and Shibani asks for a picture of him sleeping. When she receives it she looks at his face, but is interrupted by Saigal, who asks if everything is OK. She nods, and Saigal explains that Chandran from the told them that none of the agencies have intel on Mehr or the virus dealer. returns home]] Amar Mane Shinde signs some documents and an aide tells him Prithvi has been calling to talk to him. Amar says if he hears his voice he will kill him, and Antara then enters. Amar asks how her meeting with "PS" was, and she says she is going to her room. Amar tells his aide he hopes Aditya makes the right decision, or tomorrow's headlines will state that the Government has been dissolved. The aide asks him what he will say at the press conference if Aditya agrees to his demands, and Amar says he will announce the Vidharbha Project, or announce the re-establishment of 5 drought stricken villages, where Antara will personally toil for 6 months. makes contact with the ATU]] Maya meets with Jai outside the villa, and gives him Balraj's phone. Jai calls Gyan and Saigal asks why he didn't give the attack signal. Jai says he needed to establish whether the virus was weaponized or not, as Haroon had mentioned the virus was different to the sample they were given. He said the deal went sour before they had confirmed it on the spectrometer, and Mehr left. Jai says they have to wait for the deal to go through at a new location, and they can trace it through Haroon's tracker. He tells Saigal to wait for his signal, and hangs up. 09:48:20...09:48:21...09:48:22...09:48:23... 09:55:11 Devyani Bhowmick is on the phone to Aditya, saying she will come over in 30 minutes. She says she heard from his father that he had called in the pharma heads, then Naina and Prithvi enter Aditya's room. He ends the call with Devyani, saying he will talk to her later. proposes to deal with Amar Mane Shinde]] Prithvi explains he called Naina here, and Aditya says he doesn't want her there. Naina tells him that she knows about Prithvi and Antara, and wants to help. Aditya says he doesn't like the way she works, but Naina says that her way is the only way to deal with Amar. Prithvi offers to resign from his post, but Naina and Aditya reject that notion. Naina tells Aditya to go to the pharma meeting and leave Mane Shinde to her. She also tells him to call Mane Shinde and say that he is not scared of his threats. Naina says she knows about the skeletons in Mane Shinde's closet. agrees to kill Jai Singh Rathod]] Haroon impatiently waits for the call, and says Jai ruined the deal. He shouts at Jai and Roshan, but then his phone rings, and Dhruv asks to speak to Roshan. He tells him he is ready to pay 20 billion in escrow, but in exchange for the extra money he has one more condition: once the virus exchange has happened, Roshan must shoot Jai Singh Rathod in front of him. Roshan agrees. 09:59:57...09:59:58...09:59:59...10:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod * Ashish Vidyarthi as Roshan Sherchan * Surveen Chawla as Maya * Sikandar Kher as Haroon Sherchan * Sakshi Tanwar as Shibani Mallick * Sudhanshu Pandey as Vedant Acharya * Sumit Kaul as Gyan Thakkar * Anita Raaj as Naina Singhania * Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania * Raaghav Chanana as Prithvi Singhania * Sapna Pabbi as Kiran Rathod * Madhurima Tuli as Devyani Bhowmick * Akshay Ajit Singh as Veer Singh Rathod * Akash Khurana as Bhisham Bhowmick * Harsh Chhaya as Siddharth Saigal * Angad Bedi as Dhruv Awasthi * Sharad Ponkshe as Amar Mane Shinde * Amruta Khanvilkar as Antara Mane Shinde * Gurpreet Saini as Mihir * Gunjan Malhotra as Zara Owais * Karanvir Sharma as Raj Singh Bhakta Also starring * Nikkitasha Marwaha as Mehr * Virendra Giri as Balraj * Rajiv Kachroo as Mishra * Farida Venkat as Mrs Rastogi * Ravi Sangvai as Khosla * Ujjwal Chopra as Nikhil Kamath * Sanjay Nath as Mr Reddy * Deepak Kripalani as Mr Balsara * Deepak Shroff as Mr Kapoor * Vivek Tandon as Mr Mehta * Chetan Jawale as Kabir Mallick * Usha Jeyrajani as Nupur Mallick Uncredited * Yashodhan Bal as Omkar Production staff * Based on the U.S. series "24" created by: ** Joel Surnow ** Robert Cochran * Executive produced by Imagine Television * Story by ** Evan Katz ** Stephen Kronish * Teleplay by ** Robert Cochran ** Howard Gordon * Principal scriptwriter: Rensil D'Silva * Scriptwriter: ** Bhavani Iyer ** Udayan Bhat * Dialogue writer: Niranjan Iyengar * Additional dialogue writer ** Athar Nawaaz * Script editor: Udayan Bhat * Creative supervision: B.R. Sharan * Production designer: Saini S. Johray * Costume designer: Gopika Gulwadi * Director of photography: Jitan Harmeet Singh * Additional cinematography: Anil Devaiah * Casting director: Roshmi Banerjee * Production controller: Ruchika Roy * Line producer: Sanaullah Khan * Editor: Bhakti Mayaloo * Action director: Allan Amin * Music director: Raju Singh * Sound designer: Shahaab Alam * Re-recording mixer: Rhitwik Raj Pathak * Associate director: Nidhie Sharma * First assistant director: Rao Suhaib Khan * Post producer: Sachin D. Bhanushali * Post production studio: Futureworks Media Ltd. * Chief financial officer (RDP Television): Atul Joshi * Executive producer ** Howard Gordon ** Sandeep Shandilya * Associate producer: Udayan Bhat * Co-producer: Ajinkya Deo (RDP Television) * Series director: Abhinay Deo * Producer: Anil Kapoor * Episode director: ** Rensil D'Silva ** Abhinay Deo Background information and notes * This episode is largely based on and . See also * 9:00pm-10:00pm (disambiguation) Day 212 212